1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to windshield wiper well cover structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular windshield and hood seal arranged to interfit within the wiper welt of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The windshield well or opening positioned between the hood and the windshield is available for accumulation of various debris, wherein the instant invention permits the mounting of a removable seal within the opening preventing debris from entering such. To this end, the instant invention sets forth an improvement over the prior art by providing for an elongate flexible body arranged to sealingly interfit within the opening and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.